


6.Break Away

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [6]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: 1910s, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - World War I, Blind Character, Blind Ferman, Child Abuse, Homophobia, Immigration & Emigration, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-War, Running Away, cus ww1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	6.Break Away

**Break Away**

I had no regrets about my decision,about _our _decision.Even if could go back in time and go back to that moment I wouldn't change a single thing.

After all,Ferman was worth it in the end.

He always was for me.

I knew we would never be accepted back at the place we used call home,that's why we left.

So we could break away.

"Let's go to America."


End file.
